internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Kathryn Cross
| birth_place = Manchester, England | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium-fast | role = Bowler | international = true | testdebutdate = 10 January | testdebutyear = 2014 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = | lasttestdate = 11 August | lasttestyear = 2015 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 29 October | odidebutyear = 2013 | odidebutagainst = West Indies | odicap = | lastodidate = 23 July | lastodiyear = 2015 | lastodiagainst = Australia | odishirt = | T20Idebutdate = 24 October | T20Idebutyear = 2013 | T20Idebutagainst = West Indies | T20Icap = | lastT20Idate = 20 February | lastT20Iyear = 2015 | lastT20Iagainst = New Zealand | T20Ishirt = | club1 = Lancashire Women | year1 = | club2 = Sapphires | year2 = | club3 = | year3 = | columns = 3 | column1 = WTests | matches1 = 3 | runs1 = 15 | bat avg1 = 5.00 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 4* | deliveries1 = 554 | wickets1 = 14 | bowl avg1 = 14.92 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 3/29 | catches/stumpings1 = 0/– | column2 = WODI | matches2 = 11 | runs2 = 7 | bat avg2 = 3.50 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 4* | deliveries2 = 510 | wickets2 = 14 | bowl avg2 = 27.42 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 5/24 | catches/stumpings2 = 2/– | column3 = WT20I | matches3 = 4 | runs3 = – | bat avg3 = – | 100s/50s3 = –/– | top score3 = – | deliveries3 = 72 | wickets3 = 3 | bowl avg3 = 27.66 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = 2/27 | catches/stumpings3 = 0/– | date = 15 August | year = 2015 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/297085.html Cricinfo }} Kathryn Laura Cross (born 3 October 1991) is an English international cricketer. Background and family She is the daughter of 1980 FA Cup winner and former West Ham United striker David Cross. In June 2013 Cross graduated from Leeds University with a 2/1 in Psychology. Career She plays for Lancashire Women and the Sapphires. A right arm medium fast bowler and right handed batsman, she was the first woman to be accepted into Lancashire's cricket academy in 2006 and won the Eversheds Most Promising Young Cricketer award in September 2007. She made her debut for the England Under-21 side in 2007. In October 2013 she was called up into the England Senior Squad to tour the West Indies. She made her T20 Debut against the West Indies and in November 2013 made her One Day International Debut, also against the West Indies. In her second game of the series (the first was washed out)she took 4 for 51 against the West Indies, a performance which earned her the Player of the Match Award. England won the final two games of a three match series and became the first team to win a series against the West Indies in The Caribbean. In January 2010 she was called up to join the 2010/11 England Women tour of Australia after injuries to Beth Morgan and Claire Taylor. In January 2014, she was selected for the Women's Ashes Tour of Australia, during which, she played in 6 matches of the 7 match series. In her debut Test Match at The WACA in Perth, Cross had match figures of 32 overs, 6 wickets for 70 runs in a game that England won by 61 runs; having taken 3 for 35 in both Australian innings. England went on to win the series and retain the Ashes by a margin of 10 points to 8. In April 2014, she was one of the 18 Women to be awarded the first Professional Contracts by the ECB. In April 2015, she became the first woman to play in the Central Lancashire League, taking 3-19 in a game for Heywood, playing Clifton. Later in the season, again playing for Heywood, she took 8-47 against Unsworth. External links *Cricinfo Category:1991 births Category:England women One Day International cricketers Category:England women Test cricketers Category:England women Twenty20 International cricketers Category:English women cricketers Category:Living people Category:Cricketers